


Koniec

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, End Verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, One Shot, hehe no może dwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnego upalnego popołudnia '14 wszystko się kończy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koniec

Drobna, łaskotliwa strużka potu zaczyna spływać mu po skroni, ale Cas pozwala jej ściec. Nie ma sensu ich ocierać, sierpniowe słońce wyciska pot z jego ciała niczym z mokrej gąbki i oblepia je chłodną, mokrą warstewką, wsiąkającą powoli w ubranie. Leniwy wiatr już dawno przestał udawać, że robi coś więcej niż przesuwanie skwarnego powietrza z miejsca na miejsce, ale od czasu do czasu zdarza się chłodniejszy powiew, który łagodzi żar kończącego się lata.

Kwaśno pachnący dym ze skręta ślimaczy się ospale w powietrzu, zbyt ciężki, by wznieść się ponad głowę Casa i Cas obserwuje bure arabeski z niezrozumiałą fascynacją. Jak wszystko na tym świecie, wzory, jakie widzi, zależą od praw rządzących naturą, od pyłków w powietrzu, od gęstości dymu, od rodzaju śmieci zwiniętych w papierku skręta, od wiatru, od oddechu, od trzepotu motylich skrzydełek w pieprzonym Hongkongu - zabawne, jak bezmyślna natura wciąż upiera się przy swoich prawach, nawet jeśli świat wokół rozpadł się, nawet jeśli nie ma już żadnych praw, żadnej logiki. Ale nawet chaos ma swój porządek.

Cas zaciąga się głęboko, dym drażni gardło i płuca, nie ma pojęcia, co właściwie pali, garść ziół i śmieci zgarniętych z zakurzonej półki, może wyschłe truchła pająków, ich stos pogrzebowy, chuj wie, ważne, że dym gryzie, szczypie, drapie, jak żywe zwierzę, jak coś, co chce żyć, i zabawne - jakiż zabawny ten koniec świata - że dym ma w sobie więcej życia niż Cas. Cas wydaje z siebie ciche parsknięcie. Dym burzy się w powietrzu, rozprasza.

Cas wydycha powoli dym nosem. Śluzówki pieką w proteście, ale ignoruje je. Coś w jego płucach chrzęści przy każdym wdechu, rzęzi przy wydechu, ale Cas ignoruje i to. Aniołom niestraszny rak płuc. Aniołów nie zabijają choroby. Anioły giną w walce. Nawet upadłe anioły. Zwłaszcza te upadłe.

Zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę, pozwalając, by słońce ogrzało mu twarz. Powieki rozpalają się na pomarańczowo i przez chwilę Cas pozwala sobie pomarzyć, że to jego bracia i siostry, że świat rozświetla się falami Łaski, że anioły wróciły, by wszystko naprawić. Posprzątać ten cholerny chlew, który po sobie zostawiły. Śmieje się cicho. Opuszcza głowę.

Obóz jest cichszy niż zwykle, jak wymarły. Spiekota zagnała ludzi do ich ciemnych kryjówek, ale Cas wyobraża sobie, że jest sam, zupełnie sam. Ostatni anioł i ostatni człowiek na Ziemi.

Jak poetycko.

Wie, że odwleka nieuchronne. Nie wie dlaczego. Wie dlaczego. To takie ludzkie, myśli. Ostatni anioł, też coś. Nie ma w nim nic anielskiego, ostatnia iskierka zaczęła dogasać już w Detroit, tliła się jeszcze przez kilka kwartałów, ale teraz po prostu pyknęła i zgasła. Iskiereczka z popielnika. Cyt, iskierka zgasła.

Miażdży skręta o stopień schodów. Słodki, mdły posmak zalepia mu usta, odrętwia język, i Cas nagle ma ochotę rzygnąć. Zgrzyta zębami, zbiera ślinę, tyle, ile mogą wydzielić jego wyschnięte ślinianki, i spluwa. Wstaje. Słońce zaczyna znikać za koronami drzew, zawiewa chłodniejszym, wieczornym powietrzem. Niedługo ludzie zaczną wychodzić z kryjówek.

Cas machinalnie otrzepuje bojówki, urywa zwisającą nitkę. Sięga do tylnej kieszeni, wyciąga pistolet. Deanowy. Cóż za ironia. Albo… sprawiedliwość dziejowa. 

Woli ironię.

Nie ma sensu dłużej zwlekać. Dean by nie zwlekał.

Cas przesuwa wzrokiem po obozie, nasłuchując, rejestrując każdy szczegół. Odwraca się, patrzy na przymknięte drzwi do kabiny, przed którą siedział. Odbezpiecza broń i bierze głęboki wdech. Wchodzi do środka.

Wita go ciemność, zapach choroby i gardłowy, zwierzęcy warkot.

\- Witaj, Dean.

.

.

Pif.

.

.

Paf.


End file.
